JUST YOU
by WhiteOnyx
Summary: "Sasuke… Maaf!" Naruto membungkukkan badannya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdaiam.. Apa yang terjadi antara mereka berdua? Shounen-ai, AU, OOC. Don't Like, Don't Read!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

JUST YOU © Tini N'WhiteOnyx

Rated: T (ngga akan naik kok… mungkin)

Warning: Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, miss typo, dll.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Summary: "Sasuke… Maaf!" Naruto membungkukkan badannya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdaiam.. Apa yang terjadi antara mereka berdua?

Author's Note: ini Fic pertama saia, jadi jika banyak kesalahan maklumi dan juga ini Fic multychapter jadi agak lama selesainya, paling 2 atau 3 chapter. Kalo masih banyak kesalahan tolong diberi tahukan sama saia.. Arigatou! :D

HAPPY READING!

.

.

Awan menghiasi langit biru, menyembunyikan matahari di belakangnya. Air jatuh dari langit yang semula biru menjadi mendung dihiasi cahaya-cahaya yang terselubung diantaranya. Langit yang seharusnya cerah tergantikan oleh langit mendung yang membuat orang harus sedikit waspada , tetapi tidak bagi mereka…..

"Kyaa! Sasuke-sama"

"Sasuke-kun, I love you..."

"Sasukeee..."

"Kyaa! Kami-sama, Sasuke-kun!"

Dan itulah alasannya. Tiada hari tanpa teriakan _fanatic_ yang tiap kata-katanya selalu menyebutkan 'Sasuke'.

.

**JUST YOU**

.

**Chapter 1**

**Sasuke's POV**

Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke atau sering dipanggil Sasuke-sama ataupun Sasuke-kun. Tapi panggilan itu hanya bagi mereka para _Fansgirl_ gilaku. Aku heran mengapa mereka rela menghabiskan waktunya hanya sekedar untuk berdekatan denganku yang pasti selalu ku tolak? Huft… mereka Cuma mengganggu hidupku saja.

Daripada mengurusi _Fansgirl_ yang tidak aku ketahui seluk-beluknya mending aku perkenalkan diriku lebih jauh. Aku adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Keluargaku memiliki perusahaan yang bernama Uchiha Corp. Tentu saja yang akan mewariskannya adalah kakakku, Uchiha Itachi. Aku dan kakakku hanya berbeda 3 tahun dan sekarang aku telah berumur 16 tahun yang pastinya kakakku berumur 19 tahun. Walaupun bisa dibilang umur kami terbilang muda, tetapi kami telah diajarkan untuk menjadi pewaris hebat. Kembali ke kehidupanku… aku adalah seorang pelajar di Konoha International High School. Sekolah yang terkenal karena berisikan murid-murid yang memiliki tampang diatas rata-rata dan anak pejabat-pejabat yang memiliki pangkat tinggi di Konoha City. Seperti aku yang merupakan anak dari seorang Direktur, tepatnya pemilik Uchiha Corp. yang memiliki cabang perusahaan diseluruh dunia.

Aku juga selalu bersikap dingin kepada orang lain. Hal itu sengaja aku lakukan agar tidak banyak orang-terutama anak perempuan yang mendekatiku. Tapi aku salah, justru makin banyak perempuan yang mendekatiku. Entah itu anak remaja, orang tua, maupun orang yang terbilang lanjut usia. Lalu ditambah lagi dengan rambut _emo_ dan mata o_nyx_ yang aku miliki. Mungkin ini penyebab berkumpulnya orang-orang-sebagian besar perempuan- yang menyebut diri mereka Sasuke's _fansgirl? _Sungguh aneh…

Aku yakin, pastinya banyak laki-laki yang tak suka denganku, terkecuali dia…

**End Sasuke's POV**

Terlihat Sasuke keluar dari mobil _Ferrari_ biru tua yang dikendarainya sambil memegang sebuah payung di tangan kanannya.

Walapun hujan terus membasahi Konoha City, hal tersebut tidak membuat para _Fansgirl_ Sasuke mengalah. Mereka tetap setia dengan teriakan yang membuat para murid laki-laki iri, terutama Sakura dan Ino.

Terlihat mereka berdua berjalan kearah Sasuke sambil membawa payung padahal mereka tau bahwa Sasuke telah membawa payung sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun ini silahkan" tawar Sakura sambil menyerahkan payungnya kepada Sasuke yang langsung ditolak Sasuke secara halus tapi dingin.

"Tidak, terima kasih" tolak Sasuke dingin dengan ekspresi datar, sedatar silet.

"Cih, tidak mungkin dia menerima payung dari cewe berJidat lebar sepertimu Sakura!" ejek Ino sambil melirik sedikit ke arah Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang Rambut Kuda? Justru cewe berambut Kuda kayak kau yang bakalan ditolak oleh Sasuke-kun!" balas Sakura tak ingin diremehkan.

"Tidak mungkin, aku ini cantik, mulus, pintar, mana ada yang menolak pemberian dariku?" jawab Ino Ke Pedean.

"Hiii!, amit-amit orang mau sama cewe kayak…" namun kata-kata yang mau diucapkan Sakura terputus oleh omongan Sasuke.

"Diamlah!," bentak Sasuke, "kalian ini berisik sekali!" lanjut Sasuke, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kedua insan yang tengah shock tersebut, karena bentakan oleh sang Pangeran.

.

.

Sasuke terus berjalan ke kelasnya. Ia tak menghiraukan tatapan dari para fans-nya yang sedari tadi membicarakannya. Sesampainya di kelas Sasuke telah disambut oleh suara cempreng seorang cowo yang berkulit kecoklatan, berambut pirang berbentuk seperti durian, dan mata biru langitnya yang membuat orang terpesona, serta tiga garis yang tidak terlalu nampak menghiasi kedua pipinya ketika tersenyum yang membuatnya lebih err… manis. Malahan melebihi anak perempuan sekalipun, yang membuat para hati Seme(?) luluh.

"Selamat pagi, Teme!" panggil cowo dengan nada ceria yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto kepada sahabat dan rival lamanya tersebut (baca : Sasuke).

"Hn.." itulah balasan Sasuke yang juga dijuluki 'Si Pelit Ngomong' karena keiritan dan keenganannya dalam berbicara. Lelaki itu berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Kok jawabnya 'hn' doank sich, Teme? Apa ngga ada yang lain, selain 'hn', Teme?" Naruto bertanya bertubi-tubi sambil ikut duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Apa maumu, Dobe?" jawab Sasuke yang bisa dikatakan menanya balik pada Naruto.

"Ugghh….. Teme ngga asik!" keluh Naruto kepada Sasuke yang langsung diberi _death glare_ gratis oleh Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"..."

Hening. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya Naruto membuka pembicaraan, karena merasa canggung dengan suasana hening.

"Nggh…. Teme?"

"Hn?"

"Teme?"

"Hn?"

"Sasuke?"

"Ada apa Dobe?" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya karena lelaki disebelahnya itu selalu memanggilnya berulang kali.

"Ngga ada apa-apa" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke yang memperlihatkan dirinya lebih manis dari biasanya. Sedangkan Sasuke….

'_Argghh…. Kenapa kau imut sekali, Dobe? Sabar Sasuke.. sabar.. '_ batin Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan mengelus-ngelus dadanya yang membuat Naruto heran.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke? Sakit?" tanya Naruto sambil menedekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke yang hingga akhirnya jidatnya bersentuhan dengan jidat putih yang dimiliki Sasuke. Jika saja Naruto lebih mendekatkan lagi wajahnya, mungkin mereka akan berciuman layaknya sepasang kekasih. Tetapi karena sifatnya yang terlalu polos dan kurang tanggap akan situasi yang ada, Naruto tetap saja tidak bergerak. Namun tidak bagi Sasuke. Instingnya sebagai seorang lelaki tiba-tiba muncul. Ia sangat ingin merasakan dan meyentuh bibir ranum yang dimiliki lelaki manis yang sekarang tengah berhadapan dengannya. Nafas Naruto yang hangat dapat dirasakannya. Sasuke yang tergoda, akhirnya dengan nekat memajukan wajahnya dan ingin mencium lelaki berambut kuning itu. Tapi…

"Pagi semua?" ucap guru mereka Kakashi-sensei yang begitu saja masuk tanpa mengetok pintu terlebih dahulu. Dan itu pula yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke otomatis menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Untung saja mereka duduk dipojokan paling belakang kalo tidak… pasti semua orang akan melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

'_Dasar guru sialan mengganggu momen indah saja… ugghh..!'_ batin Sasuke sambil mengutuk senseinya tersebut dan duduk dengan tenang.

Saat belajar Pemuda bermata _Onyx_ ini tidak menghiraukan gurunya tersebut. Pemandangan diluar jendela lebih menarik perhatiannya, ya walaupun pemandangan manis disampingnya lebih menarik. Tetapi ia terus saja mengutuki senseinya yang tiba-tiba saja masuk lebih cepat, padahal biasanya senseinya itu selalu telat sampai pernah tidak masuk.

.

.

_**Saat istirahat…**_

Disaat-saat seperti ini Uchiha Sasuke jarang pergi ke kantin seperti teman-temannya yang saat belajar hanya memikirkan KANTIN. Bagi Sasuke sepotongr roti dan susu segar (padahal orang kaya) sudah cukup, terlebih ditemani angin sepoi-sepoi di atap sekolah yang dapat membuat perasaan dan jiwa menjadi tenang. Lalu pemandangan pohon-pohon di bukit belakang sekolah menambah kesejukkan dan ketenangan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Sasuke berjalan melewati tangga menuju atap sekolah. Ketika ingin membuka pintu dia melupakan sesuatu. _'Ugh… Sasuke bodoh.. bodoh.. kok bisa lupa? tadikan habis hujan, pasti atap sekolah basah tergenang air hujan.. kenapa bisa lupa sih? Apa gara-gara kepikiran sensei mesum itu? Argghhh.. atau si Dobe 'Manis' itu? Apa Manis?' _batin Sasuke yang tengah bergelut dengan otak jeniusnya sehingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang datang.

"Hmm... Teme?" ucap orang tersebut tidak lain adalah Naruto sambil menepuk punggung Sasuke.

"A-Ah… I-Iya," Sasuke terlonjak kaget "a-ada apa, Dobe?" tanya Uchiha Bungsu ini sedikit gugup begitu berbalik ke belakang.

"Kenapa kau gugup, Teme?" Naruto menanya balik kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak. Cuma kaget saja," jawab Sasuke kembali dingin "ada perlu apa kau kesini?" tanyanya.

"Apa tidak boleh jika aku kesini?" tanyanya lagi. *author: kok main nanya mulu sich? Readers: lu yang bikin nie cerita kok malah balik nanya?*

"Ngga apa-apa kok. Tapi hari ini hujan. Pasti atap sekolah tergenang air" jawab Sasuke yang terdengar seperti memiliki rasa kekecewaan. Naruto sedikit mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat wajah Sasuke saat itu.

"…"

"…Hahahaha" dan Naruto akhirnya malah tertawa lepas setelah hening sesaat. Ia heran dengan Sasuke yang begitu berbeda.

"Kok kau malah ketawa?"

"Tidak, lucu saja ketika melihatmu memajang tampang sedih seperti itu, Teme"

"He? Kenapa dengan wajahku? Apakah mukaku berkerut? Tidak! Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi ke salon lagi nih…."tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang panik dan sikap yang sangat keluar dari sifat aslinya.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAH…"

"Kenapa lagi Dobe?"

"Hump….. Tidak kok, ngga apa-apa" jawab Naruto setelah ketawanya agak mereda.

Hening

Itulah yang terjadi sekarang 'Hening' dikarenakan wajah mereka berdua begitu dekat, yang memungkinkan mereka bisa saja berciuman. Deru nafas mereka dapat dirasakan mereka berdua karena saking dekatnya. Sasuke yang berada diambang pintu terhimpit antara pintu dengan Naruto. Mau tidak mau wajah Sasuke maju untuk mencium Naruto. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi…

'CUP'

Mata onyx Sasuke terbelak kaget atas apa yang terjadi…. Yup, benar, bukan Sasuke lah yang mencium Naruto tetapi Naruto lah yang tiba-tiba memajukkan kepalanya untuk mencium Sasuke walaupun hanya kecupan singkat. Tetapi Sasuke bisa merasakan bibir lembut dan hangat milik Naruto dan juga rasa ramen yang mungkin Naruto makan saat Sarapan pagi.

"He?" hanya itulah kata-kata yang dapat dikatakan oleh Naruto yang sepertinya juga kaget atas apa yang diperbuatnya…. Mungkin, "Ma-Maaf Sasuke, aku tidak sengaja" kata Naruto akhirnya yang sempat terdiam beberapa detik.

"..."

"Sekali lagi maaf Sasuke, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukannya!" ucapnya lagi sambil membungkukan badanya.

"..." sekali lagi Sasuke hanya diam entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya!" ungkap Naruto yang terus membungkukan badanya.

"..." tidak ada respon yang diberikan Sasuke pada Naruto, Sasuke pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata kepada Naruto. Lelaki berambut kuning cerah itu malah bertambah bingung

"Ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

_**Kembali ke Sasuke…**_

Saat menuruni tangga, Sasuke telah hanyut pada pemikirannya sendiri _'kenapa kau harus meminta maaf Dobe? Kenapa kau bilang itu sengaja Dobe? Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau menginginkanku Dobe? Kenapa juga harus kau yang menciumku Dobe? Itu membuatku seperti uke…. Arrgggghhh!'_ batin Sasuke yang frustasi.

.

.

Hujan telah lama reda, tetapi awan hitam masih menampakkan diri yang pertanda bahwa hujan akan turun lagi dan juga angin malam yang menusuk kulit. Malam itu adalah malam dimana Uzumaki Naruto bertaut dengan pikirannnya.

'_Bagaimana ini, haruskah aku menelponnya untuk minta maaf lagi?'_ batin Naruto yang sejak tadi memegang _handphone_ miliknya. Sejak jam istirahat sampai jam pelajaran terakhir Sasuke sama sekali tidak bertatapan dengan Naruto apalagi berbicara dengannya.

'_Tapi bagaimana jika dia tidak memaafkanku, terus tidak mau lagi berteman denganku? Argghhh… kenapa kejadian itu harus terjadi? Seandainya waktu bisa berputar….. pasti kejadian KONYOL itu tidak akan terjadi.. dan kenapa juga aku harus MENCIUM-nya?'_ ocehnya dalam hati sambil menekan-nekan digit-digit nomor Sasuke. _'Pokoknya aku harus minta maaf, titik.'_ Batinya yang sejak tadi frustasi karena memikirkan Sasuke. Kemudian Naruto menelpon Sasuke –orang dari tadi yang dia pikirkan selama pulang dari sekolah

Tut.. tut… tut… KLEK

"_Halo, dengan Uchiha Sasuke disini"_ ucap orang disebelah sana –Sasuke.

"H-halo, Sasuke ini aku Naruto" jawabnya sambil sedikit gugup karena orang ini adalah objek yang membuatnya frustasi.

"… _ada apa, Dobe?"_ tanya pemuda berambut hitam tersebut yang sempat terdiam beberapa saat.

"Hmm…. T-tentang tadi pas jam istirahat aku… minta maaf" kata Naruto sambil keringat dingin.

"_Hn….."_

"Kok jawabnya Cuma 'hn' aja Teme?" tanya Naruto sedikit ngambek, "tidak adakah jawaban selain 'hn' kesayanganmu itu, Teme?" tanyanya lagi.

"…" tidak ada respon dari Sasuke.

"Woi!, masih adakah kehidupan disana?" rengek Naruto agak berteriak, karena keadaan canggung dan menengangkan ini hampir menguras semua tenaganya.

"_Apa maumu Dobe?"_ akhirnya Sasuke merespon pertanyaan Naruto dengan berbalik bertanya pada calon 'dobe'-nya tersebut.

"Hmmm… I-itu-Ano… masa kau lupa, Teme?" jawab Naruto yang gugup menjadi setengah berteriak.

"_Hn"_

Hening.

"Sasuke apa kau memaafkanku?"

Sepertinya Naruto merasa menyesal telah mengatakan itu.

KLEK

Tut… tut… tut….

Dan benar! Hal tersebut benar-benar membuatnya MENYESALI perbuatannya lagi -setelah kejadian konyol saat jam istirahat. Tidak ada jawaban yang diterima oleh Naruto. Sasuke begitu saja menutup telepon tanpa disuruh dan itu membuat Naruto hampir gila karena keberaniannya untuk meminta maaf sia-sia karena Sasuke tidak member respon apapun -malahan pas ditanya malah ditutup-.

'_Mati aku! Sasuke marah.. kalo si Teme marah berarti… tidakkk!'_ batin Naruto sambil menghempaskan badannya sambil merenggangkan tangannya ke ranjang bersprei orange dengan motif jeruk kesukaannya.

"Ugh… apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tidak marah padaku, Sasuke?" ucapnya atau malah lebih tepatnya bertanya entah kepada siapa.

_**Sementara Sasuke…**_

"Baka Dobe" ujarnya sambil sedikit tersenyum setelah menutup telepon dari Naruto, "untuk apa kau meminta maaf, dobe? Justru kejadian itu membuatku… Err… Senang. " ujarnya lagi, tapi dengan senyum yang licik.

.

_Malam yang indah untuk kejadian yang indah…._

.

.

_To Be Continued_

.

Kenapa fic pertama saia begini? *menyendiri dikamar*

Garinggaringgaring…. *jedotin kepala didinding*, sumpah, disini kok Sasuke OOC banget ya?

Maafkan lah saia yang Gaje ini… *mangut-mangut ngga jelas*

Untuk Baka Nee-chan saia a.k.a Kuro-chan (Utsukushi I - KuroShiro6yh)… bantu donk adekmu yang tercinta ini… ngga kasian liat saia sengsara.. *Kuro-chan : biarin lo sengsara adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku.* dan juga… Bagi kak senior mohon bantuannya dan para flamer kalo mau ngelame silahkan tapi jangan menghina tetapi mengajar saia untuk menjadi lebih baik.

Terima kasih smua buat para author yang ngedukung saia...

Mamaku tercinta alias Near-Kun. Thanks atas dukunganya dan juga koreksinya…

Dah cukup basa-basinya…

.

.

**Review….**


End file.
